


A toy

by DandelionWitch



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bathroom Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Omega Verse, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Bonding, Smut, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionWitch/pseuds/DandelionWitch
Summary: Lilith lives with Eda for a while now, Eda is a Alpha, Lilith an Omega. Something felt different about her sister, she doesn't smell like she used to, and Eda tries to find out what happened.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Odalia Blight/Lilith Clawthorne
Series: Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033008
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	A toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a start of my omegaverse, I will divide it on different books since not all of it have smut, hope someone enjoys.  
> You have been warned this chapter is +18.

Since the incident with emperor Belos, Lilith found herself living in the owl house, at least for now until she finds a safe place to live in.

Even if Eda haven't forgive her fully, she was happy to have her sister to hang out with. And of course, pick on her like in the old times.

"Why do I have to do this Edalyn?" She said as she held a sponge near Hooty

"Consider it the rent, even Luz does the chores around here" 

"Fair enough" she groaned and prepared herself to clean up Hooty

Something felt wrong with Lilith, she didn't smelled like she used to, and it really was worrying Eda. But she wasn't sure about it since the curse had affected her alpha senses a lot. 

She did noticed that Lilith drank a weird potion, that it wasn't a hormone controller, and it make her smell even more weakly.

While Lilith was distracted she snuck up behind her and pulled up her hair, revealing her neck and her shoulders. And there she found her answer.

"Who did this Lilith?!" She groaned "who marked you?, as long as I'm concerned you don't have any lovers or partners, if someone hurted you I'm going for their skull!" 

"Is none of your concern Edalyn" she walked a few feet away, looking pretty hurt at the memory 

"I'm sorry, I know is not my business" she tried to approach, Lilith sighed 

"I know, you're just over protective" she caressed her arm "is just, not a happy story, I just wanted to forget" 

Eda was born an Alpha, while Lilith was born Omega. There was among witches discrimination over omegas, it did affect a bit their magic performance, so back in the day, they would be pick on more often, Edalyn would always step in when someone dared to even look a Lilith with disgust. 

"I'm surprised you still care, even after all that I did to you" 

"I haven't forgive you, but you still my big sister" 

Lilith chuckled, then sighed heavily again.

"I guess I can tell you, I haven't tell anyone about it and it may help me to vent"

"Fine by me"

They both sat down on the living room, and Lilith started.

"It all happened in a ball, about 5 years after I became part of the Emperor's coven"

There was a small gala every year, hosted by the emperor himself, to honor the titans and their strength.

The most powerful witches of all the isles were invited, this was Lilith's first time attending, partying was never her thing, but she wanted to give it a try. Of course, she stayed near the snack table as usual, she wasn't having fun at all.

"Isn't it the newest member of the coven?" A green haired woman approached, she knew very well who she was

"Odalia Blight, a pleasure to see you" she bowed gracefully, she haven't see her since they graduated, but she was recognizable 

"You ranked up very fast" she continued dismissively and chuckled a bit "who would have know a Clawthorne would be part of the coven someday?" She paused "Even despise being an omega, that's surely an accomplishment, congratulations" 

Lilith wasn't sure if that was a compliment or how she should take it, she just smiled.

"Thank you...?" It sounded like a question

"No need to thank me, honey" she took a sip of champagne "you did all of it yourself, that's admirable"

Well, if you skip the part where Lilith cursed her own sister. She felt so guilty about it... yet she felt like blushing at the sudden attention by the Blight woman.

Then she felt her body reacting, why now? It felt like fire spreading slowly

"Excuse me for a minute" she apologized and ran over the bathroom

Lilith opened up her purse, looking for a potion that will calm down her omega, her heat was surely coming in the worst timing as usual. The door opened up behind her, it was Odalia, smiling pleasingly.

"Don't take that, don't be boring"

"But...!" Odalia withouth a warning yanked her over to one of the stalls and tightly squeezed her butt, making her whole body squirm

"You liked that?" She kissed her neck sofly "bet you want me to mark you"

"I--" her mind was feeling numb, it screamed at her no, but a part of her mind also did wanted it, she wanted to be marked.

"Guess the mouse got your tongue" she gave her a slap making her moan "quiet now, you don't want to alert the whole Emperor's Coven, do you?"

Odalia slowly started moving against Lilith, making her back arch, she bited her lips trying her best to suppress her moans. 

She felt a bulge growing slowly everytime the other woman rubbed against her, as her movements became more shaky and wild. The only thing between them was the thin fabric of their dresses.

Odalia took one of Lilith's legs and pull it up, spreading her more, then she pushed her further to the wall of the small stall. 

The dress was fully pulled up revealing Lilith's underwear, it was fully wet, which totally turned Odalia even more.

Then someone entered to the bathroom, they both stayed quiet. Lilith covered her mouth with her hands just to make sure.

The person knocked the stall they were in, Odalia coughed clearing her throat and replied.

"Occupied" 

The person then made their way to the next stall. Odalia smiled mischievously to Lilith, she knew what was coming.

Odalia pulled her own dress up, and took out her cock, Lilith screamed internally, there was no way she could keep it quiet. Odalia gently moved away Lilith's underwear leaving her aroused self exposed. 

Withouth wasting any more time, she pulled herself inside, Lilith suppressed the moan the best she could, biting her own hand. Odalia moved slowly, enjoying every second of it, but she was losing control too, all her alpha wanted to bite, to mark. 

The person in the next stall flushed and washed their hands normally, even whistle a bit, they stayed by the mirror so they were probably applying make up. Odalia moved faster and roughly, not caring anymore if they might hear.

Whatever the other person was doing, they finally went away, allowing Lilith to be loud.

"Ah! Please don't stop!" She shouted while spreading more her legs

"Ah, such a filthy whore you are!" she groaned in a shaky voice "Filthy little omega!"

They both where at the edge already, Odalia couldn't take it anymore, while kissing Lilith's neck she landed a good bite. Lilith's back totally arched as she reached her orgasm, Odalia kept moving roughly making Lilith ride a second one just right after. At feeling her throbbing, Odalia came too, biting even harder on her mark. 

They hugged each other, shaking and moaning, Odalia licked the bite and decided to go for a kiss, Lilith responded eagerly to it.

After coming down the pleasure, Lilith's shoulder started to hurt. It was the bite mark, she was marked.

"Get dressed now, we don't want to miss the rest of the party" 

"Odalia, you marked me" she said panicking a bit

"And?" She gracefully pulled up her underwear "look, it was fun and all, but I'm getting married already, I just wanted to have some fun before the wedding"

Lilith's heart hurted, but she tried not to look weak in front of the woman.

"See you around Clawthorne, enjoy the rest of the night"

After the woman exited the bathroom, Lilith composed herself and walked to her room on the castle. 

She took the hormone suppressor potion, took a long shower and went straight to bed. She wanted to scream, to cry, to puke, she did expected to be marked someday, but that being by someone special, someone she loved. She did felt attraction towards Odalia, but the alpha just used her, toying with her feelings, using her like she was nothing.

"Is something the matter miss Lilith?" 

"Kikimora, I want to be alone" the small creature looked at the bite mark

"I see, you know, there is a potion that will weaken the smell of the alpha witches, I can get you a bottle if that's what is bothering you"

They leaved the small bottle in the small table right next to the bed for Lilith to drink.

"Why you are being nice to me?"

"Emperor Belos expect the witches on the coven to be on their best self everyday, he wouldn't be pleased at you sadass self and I have to maintain that stability" she walked towards the door "also, omegas have to stick together you know?" 

That took Lilith by surprised, but Kiki leaved after saying that. 

"And since then I decided not to look for partners you know?" She sighed "I would probably be rejected since I'm already marked"

"I'm going to murder that woman" she said annoyed 

"Is okay Edalyn, she isn't worth you time" she assured her, and Eda relaxed

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I would have punched her so hard" 

"It's fine Edalyn, remember that I cursed you, I guess that was my punishment for being the worst sister"

"You didn't deserved that, maybe a good punch to the face, but not being used by some elite alpha asshole" Lilith laughed 

"Well is in the past now, I feel better already for telling someone about it" 

"Well, I'm a good listener, anytime sister" she hugged her, and Lilith returned the embrace 

She felt at home, she felt better now with her family to trust on.

"Hey ladies!" Luz entered the house dramatically "I learned a new spell today! Wanna see?"

"Of course kiddo, go on" Eda cheered at her

The rest of the day was seeing Luz perform the spells she learned. Lilith's life changed a lot in the past few weeks, but it was surely for the best.


End file.
